in The Eyes Of Envy
by Auroral Eclipse
Summary: penname changed from ghostlover15. Time for the fenton family reunion! danny despises his cousin, he's a popular singer and loved and adored by everyone.what happens when dannys stuck working with him? did i mention his cousin is chip skylark?R


In The Eyes Of Envy

Disclaimer: don't own Danny phantom! Never did, never will!

Yes it's that time of year again. Time for the Fenton Family Reunion! Danny hates his cousin; he's always been mean to Danny ever since they were children. What happens when a simple family reunion goes slightly out of plan and Danny ends up stuck working with his cousin to survive. Oh and Did I mention Danny's cousin is Chip Skylark? OOC ness for chip, and a little OOC for Jazz. Don't worry chips OOC ness will wear out and he will be the same by the end!

It was a cloudless sunny day in Amity Park. Danny Fenton, the son of amity parks resident ghost hunters, and secretly Amity's infamous halfa Danny phantom, and his friend Tucker Foley, technology geek and carnivore extraordinaire, where up in Danny's room. Tucker was zoned out, off in his own little world, while Danny was talking about one of his favourite subjects, space. It was probably the one topic Danny could blather on about for hours at a time and never get bored at.

Tucker knew exactly were Danny got it from, his dad, Jack Fenton. Jack could out blather anybody if you got him onto the subject of ghosts. This was easy to do since Jack was a ghost hunter in the most haunted town in the world, when he got started on the subject you were doomed to hours of verbal torture.

"… And I can't believe Pluto's not a planet anymore…. Tucker are you listening?" Danny questioned

"Huh, oh yah of course I'm listening Danny" Tucker replied meekly, quickly shoving his PDA in his pocket.

"Right…." Danny snickered with sarcasm. "Remember what happened last time you 'forgot' to listen to me", making his eyes glow green.

"Uh yah the flag pole incident. I thought we were never going to speak about that again…?" Tucker stammered, backing up slightly.

Whatever was going to happen next was thankfully interrupted by Danny's mother yelling up the stairs.

"Danny come down here quickly, I have a huge surprise for you!" Danny looked at Tucker who just shrugged making an, I have no idea gesture. They both started for the stairs when they bumped into Jazz, who was giggling madly.

"What in the world are you so happy about?" Danny questioned. Pausing in front of her. Jazz quickly changed expressions from sheer joy, to an emotionless face.

"You'll see in a minute!" Jazz answered in slight monotone. Danny frowned at her odd behaviour thinking of when he last saw his sister like this about something; all he could remember is that it hadn't been a good experience.

"Danny hurry up and come down here. They'll be here in a minute!" Maddie Fenton hollered up the stairs.

Danny, Tucker, and Jazz continued there way down the stairs. When they got to the bottom Maddie pushed them up to the front door in preparation. Jack was grinning and unsurprisingly overly excited.

"Mom who are we waiting for?" Danny asked uneasily.

"You'll just have to wait and see, but I'll tell you this, you will be completely surprised!" Maddie answered. That's when someone knocked on the door.

"Their here, finally their here!" Jack bubbled, rushing towards the door. Jack flung the door wide open to reveal Danny's aunt and uncle. "Terra I'm so glad you could make it! Harry it's so great to see you again!" Jack bellowed with joy. "Where's my favourite nephew?" Jack added, looking out the door.

A black haired boy with light blue eyes came out from behind his parents. He was wearing a red pull over and hat and a baggy pair of jeans. He looked to be about a year older then Danny, so about sixteen years old. His most noticeable feature definitely had to be his perfectly white shiny teeth.

"Oh My Gosh Danny, you never told me CHIP SKYLARK was your COUSIN!" Tucker yelled, staring wide eyed at Danny.

"Ya well there's a little irony for you" Danny grumbled back.

End of chapter! Original Story Idea By Lesley martin and more finished version by me! (Her idea about the reunion and chip and stuff mine more the little plot bunnies and cliffies and jokes that get thrown in here and there). So this story would definitely not be possible without her! So THANKS LESLEY! Please read and review! I absolutely adore criticism (nice criticism though)! Thanks for reading the first chapter and I'm dreadfully sorry it's so short and having a partial cliffy! Anyways THANKS for reading!

If you have any questions just ask and ill reply and tell you the answer!


End file.
